This invention relates to a combination fire detector and lamp structure.
The danger to life of fires occurring in the home has resulted in a requirement in many communities that some type of fire or smoke detector apparatus be installed in every new home constructed. Such requirements and the concern for the potential loss of life and property from fires in the home have given rise to the development of a variety of different type fire alarms.
Substantially all such alarms provide for placement of some type of detector apparatus on a wall or ceiling of the house to actuate audible signalling apparatus when smoke, heat or fire-produced gas is detected. Detectors which are either heat sensitive, smoke sensitive or gas sensitive (hereinafter collectively referred to as fire detectors) are available on the market and such detectors are generally powered either from self-contained batteries or from the standard household A.C. power supply.
For the currently available alarms, if the detector is powered from household current, then a separate electrical outlet box must be provided for each alarm installed. For either battery powered or A.C. powered alarms, some type of accommodation must be made for mounting each unit on the wall or ceiling. This, of course, increases the contruction cost of a home and also uses valuable space on the walls or ceilings.